


The Pact

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Everyone's Gay for Everyone, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently the secret to Seigaku's success lies in mayhem on the beach, so Hyotei decides to go on a little beach adventure of their own, and invites Rikkaidai along as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pact

"… and apparently, Captain, Seigaku uses morale-boosting activities such as nature walks and beach volleyball, which I believe may be the, ah, secret to their success," said Morino, a Hyotei 1st year that tried to earn awesome points amongst his peers by directly associating with Atobe Keigo himself. This wasn't an uncommon attempt at popularity in Hyotei Gakuen in the least, and where Atobe normally didn't bother with the likes of him, he was interesting. Morino insisted he be given the opportunity to scout the rival schools, especially Seigaku, something which the Hyotei Regulars would normally do themselves; however, they were far too busy preparing for the Nationals to be doing such a thing, so a spy it was. Morino was renowned for taking excellent notes in class, something Sakaki-sensei could vouch for, so somehow it seemed worth Atobe's time.

"Very well, runt. We'll see if this is worth my time," said Atobe, grabbing the notes from Morino as he dismissed the kid. The knowledge scratched onto those sheets was all so trivial, really. Atobe himself felt no reason to bother with such nonsense. Sure, Seigaku was getting stronger by the day, but so was Hyotei. The fact that they were invited to the Nationals despite their last run-in with Seigaku bespoke their power, and damn if they were going to lose again. The Regulars thought using Morino to spy on Seigaku was a good idea, and if they thought so then it was done. If by some miniscule chance they were correct, Atobe would not be made a fool of, but somehow he doubted that they were.

Atobe headed outside, flipping through the notes in hand. Figures, the runt would take the most notes on Seigaku's brat, Echizen. That kid was a legend and hero among 1st years, and with good reason. Atobe looked forward to squashing that little pest when the time came. He had it coming. Also, the notes on Tezuka, he noticed, were quite insufficient. There was hardly a thing Atobe didn't already know about Tezuka at this point, having been utterly fascinated by him since their last match. It was the most brilliant match Atobe had ever been in, totally one for the books. Tezuka was easy on the eyes, too, but that was neither here, nor there.

As for the rest of Seigaku, not a one of them struck his fancy. They could be left to the rest of his team, and that would be that. Oshitari would have to have a look at these notes as well, and have a hand in deciding where they went from there. A foray into beach activities for a day may be interesting, or a waste of time. They were, after all, entering a tennis tournament. Tennis should be what they lived and breathed until the end of the Nationals if you asked him, but he supposed he could make a democracy of it just this once. It depended on what Oshitari thought.

He approached the courts from the school with a look of indifference. The morale in Hyotei seemed as high as it could be, as his Regulars and other teammates put on a terrific display of vigor. One hundred tennis rackets were going all at once. Balls were being gathered by half of the 1st years, while the other half was a chorus of cheers Atobe himself had written. It was simply superb.

Yet in the entire splendor, the shouting, the swinging, and the "ploks" of balls from each court, all of that came to a halt when Atobe snapped his fingers.

"Oshitari, Kabaji, I need to see you immediately," said Atobe, standing before the entire tennis club as regal as ever. Naturally he was an awe-inducing leader of great command, and even better looks; however, the matter at hand was not about two hundred young men gawking over his gorgeous face, but about tennis. "As you were, everyone. I'll not be pleased if I have to report any slackers to the coach."

"Yes, Captain!" the entire club responded, which may have amazed anyone else, but Atobe was used to it. That was the mark of a perfect leader, and he wouldn't let anybody forget it.

Soon after, Kabaji appeared before him, responding with the automated "Yes" that Atobe loved to hear. There was nothing in the world quite like a yes-boy, especially a yes-boy who also happened to be his friend. Yes, even great leaders have great friends. An insincere "yes" was as useless as a victory in tennis against a dead man.

Taking his sweet time, Oshitari strolled up to the bleachers after Kabaji, drenched in sweat while his hair stuck out in even odder angles than usual. He looked like an untamed animal, much like Tezuka had over the net way back when. Atobe had a special place in his heart for such splendor, not that he'd tell anyone other than Kabaji that. A great leader also kept great secrets, granted they were none of anyone else's business.

"So did that Morino brat have any useful observations for us?" asked Oshitari, knowing exactly what this was all about. Figures he could read Atobe like a book at this point. He'd only been a Regular forever now, and in such a time he had become like a second Kabaji to him. Though the difference was that the two of them thought far too differently, where he and Kabaji thought alike. If Atobe were a defensive fool he'd have had Oshitari gone a long time ago for butting in as he often did. His opinion sometimes proved useful, though.

"Make of this what you will. I have no use for it," said Atobe, completely confident in his ability to crush Echizen when the time came. The only predictable thing about that kid was that he was unpredictable, period. Any note on him now would distract him from his game later. Atobe would do things his own way. Oshitari could figure out what to do about the bunch in Seigaku Atobe couldn't be bothered with. The genius could work up the strategy, and Atobe and Kabaji would enforce it. When all was said and done, they'd win it for sure.

"Hmm," said Oshitari. He thumbed through the chicken scratches one by one, nodding, humming, and "I see"-ing a few times before he could come to any useful conclusions.

"How very trivial this all is," he said finally, and if Atobe weren't so refined his jaw would be on the ground. He and Oshitari agreed on something? Surely that Morino kid had duped him, and now he was out a precious ten minutes of his life. How could he have let that happen? "All Morino-kun had to say is our spirit is weaker than Seigaku's."

"Absurd! Our spirit is excellent," said Atobe, looking down at his team as sure as he had ever been about anything in his life. So he thought, at least. He observed the work, harmonious as it was, it did seem robotic. Was this tennis, or was it the Army? Everyone was soaked in their own sweat as the sun beat down upon them, and every expression was one of total concentration. No one was smiling. Without joy was insincere action. At this rate their desire to win would become their desire to get this over with. Atobe, rare an occurrence as it was, had miscalculated. Or had he? There was only one way to find out. "Right, Kabaji?"

"... No," said Kabaji, wiping sweat from his brow. There were precious few times Kabaji ever said no. One was when Atobe asked him if he thought Tezuka was attracted to him; another was when Atobe asked if he should get a new haircut. Kabaji never said a thing to spare his feelings. In fact, Kabaji didn't say much at all. This was why his opinion meant so much to Atobe.

And, too, Oshitari's say was also valuable. He now had Atobe's attention. "If Kabaji says no then I'm willing to believe it. What do you propose we do, Oshitari?"

"Well," said Oshitari, thumbing through the notes again. "There were several mentions of beach volleyball. After Rokkaku's defeat the two teams took a beach trip together. Seigaku's spirit increased from there.

"They seem to get their energy from helping others out, and having fun."

"I see," said Atobe, not having to put much thought into it. At first it may have made little sense to interrupt the team at work, but that was just it. Tennis was play, it wasn't work. As long as Atobe governed the asphalt of this turf, the tennis would be no less than perfect. If a silly trip to one of his private beaches boosted their morale, then so be it.

He snapped his fingers, and once again all activity ceased.

"Everyone, to the showers. Regulars, report to room 13A in half an hour. Don't be late. Dismissed!"

\---

"What do you suppose the captain wants to discuss with us, Shishido-san?" said Ohtori, awaiting the arrival of Atobe in room 13A as directed. The Regulars were far from refreshed after the three minute lukewarm showers they had to fight tooth and nail to get to. The sun was absolutely disgusting, and the humidity made it even worse. Despite that, they were all gathered and waiting none too patiently. It was just about dinner time, too, and various stomachs grumbled about. Waiting made it even worse.

"Who knows, but god help him if he makes us put on more leg weights," said Shishido, usually not one to grumble about working himself to the limit, but damn. If he did so it was usually on his own terms, and/or with Ohtori and no one else around. He hated anyone other than Ohtori seeing him struggle. It was lame, not to mention embarrassing. He needed to be on top of his game constantly at this school, and he would win no matter what, harsh bone-grinding training or otherwise.

"I hear that," said Gakuto, sitting cross-legged and hunched over on one of the desks. "The weather's piss-hot all the time, and this stupid training schedule and meal plan he's got me on? Ugh! Fuck's Atobe, I want a goddamn cheeseburger!"

"Don't talk about food," said Hiyoshi, ready to smack a bitch and kill a dude after a day in that sun. If only he could kill the sun with tennis, then life would be perfect, and he, too, would have a goddamn cheeseburger. Unfortunately, life didn't work that way, so he just wallowed in misery instead. All he could do is overcome. One fighting to be the future captain of this school's tennis team shouldn't be defeated by the weather.

"The heat is pretty bad. I hate to say it, but I would have rather been doing anything than playing tennis today," said Ohtori, wiping remnants of sweat and locker room water from his brow. "No offense, Shishido-san."

"It's all right, Choutaroh. I felt the same way. I fuckin' hate this." Shishido's head sunk down to the cool desk top. His body was beginning to register the air conditioning in the room, and it sent chills up his spine, where the rest of him was throbbing. It didn't help that his stomach was growling, he stunk like a hundred armpits festering in a landfill, and Choutaroh was looking at him. Looking cute, in only the way that he could, and all that did was make him feel even hotter. What was he going to do, though? Tell Choutaroh not to look at him?

Mukahi broke him from his stupor with stupidity, but that was OK. As long as it was something. "I say we pull a prank on the captain when he walks in!"

"We? How about you? I don't feel like doing shit," said Shishido, pulling his cap down over his eyes. Perhaps he wouldn't be as hot if his face was mostly hidden by his hat. That was, until Choutaroh started rubbing circles around his shoulder blade. Damn, did this day need to end, and now!

"Mukahi-senpai, that's not a good idea. What if he gets really angry?" said Ohtori, dreading the kinds of things Atobe may have in store for the lot of them if wronged in any way. It was too late, though. Once Mukahi had his mind set on something, he would achieve it no matter what. That would certainly explain how he could bend at totally unreal angles while playing tennis and, well. Who hasn't wanted to see the captain flustered at one time or another? It would be pretty funny, but at what price?

"Jiroh, Jiroh, wakey-wakey you damn slacker," said Mukahi, shaking Jiroh's head with his foot. This guy was actually physically practicing against ten 3rd years at once, because it took that many combined to be anywhere near as good as Atobe; however, the heat got to Jiroh in the worst way, and Mukahi suspected Kabaji would have to lug him home on his shoulder again. Oh well, if Mukahi could get him to stay awake just long enough to do what he had in mind.

"Huh… uhhhn," said Jiroh, barely able to crack an eye halfway open. He felt like his body weighed a million pounds, and he was sticky, and quivering everywhere from the high-powered air conditioner. This was the kind of state he felt like sleeping in the best, but Mukahi wanted something. What did he want? When could he go bac-oh, too late. "ZzzZzz."

"Oh no you don't! Wake up, this is important! The captain… he needs you."

"What what?! The captain wants to play a game with me?! I can play against the captain finally?! AWESOME!" said Jiroh, now bouncing in his seat. There wasn't a soul in Hyotei who excited him more than Atobe himself. "When do we start? Where is he?"

"No, Jiroh, it's terrible," said Mukahi, trying hard not to laugh through his little gimmick. "You see, Atobe's favorite dog, ahhh, Gabocha, was hit by a car today. Died instantly. Atobe is very heartbroken and needs a hug."

Jiroh looked stricken to the point of tears, and more alert than ever. Frankly, Mukahi never knew Jiroh's eyes could open so wide. "How sad. Leave it to me! I'll do everything I can to cheer Atobe-san up, promise, promise."

"Good," said Mukahi, happy to see his plan successfully in motion.

"That's bad Karma, you know," said Hiyoshi, not very happy with this prank. Frankly he thought dumping lime green paint on Atobe's head would have been more amusing, or something. Not something that was so, well, lame. Oh well, maybe the look on Atobe's face would be funny.

"What are you talking about? Karma's got nothin' to do with this," said Mukahi, rolling his eyes at his teammate. Who believed in that shit, seriously? And would Atobe hurry up and get here before Jiroh passed out?

As if the gods handed Mukahi everything he ever wanted at that very moment on a silver platter, Atobe walked through the door. He was all splendor, and brilliance, and awesomeness in his own perfect world one minute, and tackled to the floor by a crying Jiroh the next. Atobe had never looked more like he was going to piss himself when he went down, and Jiroh seemed to be crushing him.

"Oh, oh Atobe-san, I'm so, so sorry abo-abo… oh… uh," said Jiroh, his juice running out just in time for Mukahi to be in the clear. Atobe was very confused and pretty irritated as well, whilst trying hard to rebuild his cool. He concentrated so hard on getting it together that he didn't notice Mukahi recording the whole thing on his cell phone.

Unfortunately, though, Kabaji had noticed, and wasted no time in confiscating the phone. Mukahi fought for it in vain, knowing damn well that big lug could crush his fucking arm if he squeezed hard enough. Oh well, the scene would remain immortal in his mind. The fall of Atobe, what a great memory.

"Kabaji," said Atobe, still very much on the ground with a stubborn Jiroh attached and sleeping on him. Whatever that was all about, it certainly was strange, and Atobe wouldn't stand for anymore strange happenings. "Get Jiroh off of me, bring him home, and stay with him for the night. I want him awake enough to pack at the crack of dawn, understand?"

"Yes," said Kabaji, pocketing Mukahi's phone. He'd have any offending videos and photos of Atobe erased from it before the night's end, and then he'd return it. After all, he was no thief. He just did what he could to help Atobe keep his good name.

Kabaji peeled Jiroh slowly off of the captain and placed him on his shoulder. This was actually becoming a normal thing. On nights before important events, Kabaji would carry Jiroh home and stay with him, in order to ensure his teammate was awake enough to make it to tennis. The Akutagawa family had become quite accustomed to Kabaji's presence, to the point where they'd prepare some of his favorite meals for dinner, and had a spare futon in the closet just for him. After all, due to Jiroh's… interesting little desire to sleep life away, he didn't have too many friends.

"Yes, well," said Atobe, being helped off the floor by Oshitari who, too, was trying hard not snicker over that little incident. He'd overlook whatever came over Jiroh at the moment, because he, too, was tired, and hungry, and wanted to go home and play with his dogs for awhile. Not that he'd let another ounce of disgrace be drawn on his flawless face. This would have to be brief. "Everyone, tennis for tomorrow is cancelled. I've told the rest of the team as much."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ohtori, trying hard to sound disappointed, but truth be told it was wonderful news. The weather was supposed to be even hotter tomorrow. Maybe there was a severe heat advisory in effect? Somehow he didn't think that would stop Atobe. He'd find a way to fit two hundred people at the private indoor courts at his house, because he'd done that before on rainy days. For tennis itself to be cancelled really was a problem. Maybe his dog really did die.

"What's the catch, Atobe?" said Shishido, refusing to get remotely excited about shit until he knew just what was going on. He was more than prepared to join Mukahi for a burger if it was really a real day off, but somehow he doubted that.

"My, you don't beat around the bush, do you, Shishido?" said Oshitari, grinning that stupid grin that screamed "I know something you don't know". Shishido was just waiting for the day he had a genuine excuse to punch that guy in the face, because he was constantly tempted to.

"Maybe you all won't sound so ungrateful once I tell you we're going to the beach tomorrow," said Atobe, holding out his arms for praise that he didn't get. This was all very ridiculous, but as an excellent captain he would not force unwarranted praise from his teammates. He would earn it, and they would be happy no matter what he had to do. He cleared his throat and tried harder. "We'll leave for one of my private beaches from the school at 8AM sharp, so be there."

"Is this some kind of new training, or something, Atobe?" said Mukahi, narrowly avoiding a whiny tone. "Because if it is I'd rather just swing a racket in the hot, fucking sun."

"Don't ruin it, you idiot!" said Shishido, striking the desk with his fists.

"Calm yourselves, everyone. Atobe's generous intention is to get us to relax and have fun for a day. No training required," said Oshitari, in a successful attempt at keeping an ugly fight from breaking out among the Regulars. Indeed, each expression in the room softened in a matter of moments, and though Atobe refused to show it he was grateful for Oshitari's back-up on this. The Regulars looked nothing short of exhausted and pissed, all because Atobe did his job as team captain and kept them in motion. He would give them this chance to get it together, for their sake, and they would appreciate it, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Indeed, and you'll have to forgive me for being late arriving here. I just spoke with Rikkaidai Fuzoku's captain Yukimura Seiichi over the phone. The Rikkaidai Regulars will be joining us tomorrow," said Atobe, all too proud of himself. That captain was a difficult nut to crack, and it was especially hard to reveal his intentions without revealing the weakness in his own team. Eventually, though, he had Yukimura under his belt, and it was smooth sailing from there. Besides, Atobe and Sanada had quite a score to settle. Nothing like defeating his not-quite-Tezuka-class rival at a game of volley ball, or something.

"Rikkaidai?" said Choutaroh, not quite sure if he should like that idea. They were supposed to be Hyotei's ultimate be-all-end-all rivals until Seigaku reared its incredible head. From there, Rikkaidai seemed like a far off dream, even though Seigaku defeated them at the Kanto tournament. With Yukimura back in business, Rikkaidai became a very real threat to tennis teams all over once again. Why give them an opportunity to get under Hyotei's skin?

"Oh man," said Mukahi, slapping his knee and laughing. "Marui-kun is doomed when Jiroh finds out about this."

"Then it's settled," said Atobe, dismissing his Regulars as he contemplated how tomorrow's little trip was going to go. The things he did for his team, what's more, for his rival team. After all, he had always counted on Rikkaidai Fukoku being Hyotei's biggest rival team to the bitter end, so he'd have a hand in kicking both of their games up if it was the last thing he did. Oh, and he looked forward to crushing Sanada at something in front of his precious Seiichi, but that was neither here nor there. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

When morning fell the sun was perfect. The weather was perfect, the sky was perfect, and Atobe's hair, teeth, and nails were perfect, so it was a perfect sign that this day would be no less than perfect, and Atobe would have it no other way.

His staff had been up since 4AM working on this beach trip, packing all the foods, clothes, beach gear, and every brand of sun block under the sun to ensure that not only he had flawless skin, but that the rest of his team had as well. Having a team tired and sunburned just before the Nationals simply wouldn't do. They would shine with Atobe and nothing less.

The bus Atobe had arranged stopped in front of the school a half hour early, giving Atobe just enough time to get caught up on his book. It was certainly awhile since he found time to read for pleasure, so he took it all in slowly as though being reunited with an old friend. As he was reading, the first Regulars to arrive twenty minutes early were Kabaji and Jiroh, which was quite fortunate since they were the quiet ones, and Atobe was just getting to the good part. As he was reading more rapidly through the text, Hiyoshi arrived. He may have said something along the lines of "good morning" but it didn't quite register. After some time the time to leave was approaching. Shishido and Ohtori arrived together, chatting idly as they walked onto the bus, and they sat next to one another. Why, the bus was big enough to fit their Regulars and Rikkaidai's one to a seat with a few seats to spare. Maybe they didn't know? Perhaps they didn't care. Most interesting.

Oshitari then came, informing Atobe that Mukahi may be a few minutes late, but with good reason. Well, whatever this "reason" was, Atobe was gracious enough to give it ten minutes before they took off. He thought this may happen, so he arranged for Rikkaidai to meet at their school a little later than it would have taken for the bus. Very well, back to his book.

Eight of those ten minutes had gone when Mukahi finally arrived. He looked quite distressed, which wasn't what one who was about to go to the beach and have the time of his life should look like.

"What's with you?" said Atobe, more curious about the reason for Mukahi's tardiness than before.

"My parakeet died this morning," said Mukahi, in a raw voice that suggested he had been crying earlier. Atobe nodded and apologized for his loss. After all, even if he was rich, and powerful, and practically the best thing that's ever happened to Hyotei Gakuen, he could still sympathize for animals. Why, if it had been one of his dogs he would have been devastated. The Atobe Mansion hade a graveyard for pets passed in the third courtyard, per his demand. There was no soil Chestnut deserved to be buried in more. Poor, poor Chestnut.

"What did I tell you about karma?" said Hiyoshi, which just about set Mukahi into a rain of fists had Oshitari not held him back. Whatever that was all about, it needed to stop before the lot of them headed out to Rikkaidai. They couldn't see Atobe's team as any less than perfect on this perfect vacation day. With that in mind, Atobe gave the order to the driver to head out. They had a beach to crash.

The bus ride to the beach with Rikkaidai was pleasant enough. Sanada had a bit of an attitude (as to be expected), and he was squabbling with Kirihara for whatever reason Atobe didn't care to know. Yukimura, on the other hand, seemed to glow in contentment and good health, which was excellent considering the state he was in a few months prior. Atobe knew him and Sanada a few years past strictly as rivals, but now they seemed far more like old friends. Old friends Hyotei would soon exceed in terms of awesome of course, but nevertheless he had an unrivaled amount of respect for Rikkaidai Fuzoku. It was a great tennis team, enough said, though Sanada could certainly stand to lighten up, and Yukimura needed a hair cut. The longer it got, the more he looked like a woman.

In any case, the quiet bus ride had suddenly become rowdy. Kirihara apparently was in the mood to get on everyone's bad side, including Atobe's; however, this was Atobe's perfect day and nothing was going to mess it up in the slightest. When the second year leaned over the back of the chair, telling him how he could take on the whole of Hyotei by himself at tennis, Atobe told him he'd hold him to that, and he'd better not disappoint. There was a price to pay if Atobe was disappointed in any way, which was generally why nobody bothered him with their stupidities. Kirihara minded himself in front of Atobe since. It also helped that Sanada cracked his fist in the mischievous boy's direction.

All in all, though, they made it to the beach relatively unbruised, save for maybe Marui. Jiroh's eyes cracked open five minutes before their arrival, and when he saw Kuwahara Jackal sitting in the seat across from him his brow quirked. Where there was a Jackal, surely there was a Marui nearby. Then a shot of pink hair bolted from behind the seat, as he had something to say to his partner. Jiroh's eyes welled with excitement, seeing as he had never, ever been so close to his idol.

Marui felt the weight of being stared at, looked toward Jiroh, and everything went downhill from there. Everyone on the bus kinda preferred to keep what happened from there blocked from their minds. Needless to say, though, Marui was more than prepared to avoid the hell out of Jiroh for the rest of the day.

Unless Jiroh brought him cake and he could use his hyper psychotic fanboy as a slave, then things would be different. He'd have to keep that in mind.

The trickster and his doubles partner were behaving themselves relatively well, though that probably wouldn't last. The person Atobe enjoyed speaking to most was Yanagi, for he had the same taste in classical literature as Atobe, which was a pleasure to know. He thought he could go on forever listing his favorite authors, but then the bus arrived in front of the beach. This conversation could resume another time.

Atobe called up his servants. It was show time!

When the two tennis teams arrived at the little private resort, everyone tried and failed not to look amazed at the splendor of it all. Closer to the cabin there was a grill going with a variety of food that even impressed Atobe. There was bound to be something there that appealed to everyone. Clearly Marui approved, because the first place he headed for was the table, desserts first. Jackal had a bit of fuzz growing in on the top of his head, so he headed off somewhere to go fix it. Niou and Yagyuu had already disappeared somewhere, but if they thought Atobe's attendants didn't have their close eyes on them then they had another thing coming. The rest of Rikkaidai and all of his own team stuck by him until they reached the shore, where there were volleyball nets, boogey boards, and a nice yacht, if a little small. It would at least have a pool on board, once the guys got sick of the sea water.

Atobe quite enjoyed the sea, though. What he enjoyed more than the sea itself, though, was resting by the sea. While the rest of his guys set up teams for volley ball, Atobe went to his chair and umbrella, which was already set up for him. He snapped his fingers toward one of his attendants for a drink and took a seat. While he sipped his peach smoothie, two other attendants of his got to work on applying his sun tan lotion. He hadn't failed to mention to his team the importance of keeping their skin flawless and burn free, so when he snapped his fingers at the Hyotei Regulars and pointed toward the bin of sun screen, they knew what to do. He wouldn't tolerate any disrespect today, so it was good that they were so understanding.

The cool breeze and the hot sun on Atobe's skin were simply marvelous, so much so he regretted not thinking to do this sooner. He could see it in the eyes of his team already. Once half the boys were at the volley ball nets, and the other half were in the water, they seemed to be enjoying themselves quite thoroughly. Even Mukahi managed to cheer up as he Moon Salute spiked a ball right past Kirihara, enraging the competitive 2nd year. Good to see some of that competitive spirit back.

"Is this seat taken?" said Yukimura, patting the towel space next to Atobe's chair.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Atobe. After all, that's what that extra strip of towel was for. Normally Kabaji occupied that space, but he seemed to be discussing astrophysics with Yanagi close by. Simply superb Yanagi was. Atobe would surely have to invite him to dinner sometime.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the laid back type, Atobe," said Yukimura, clearly not buying that this was out of the kindness of Atobe's heart. Certainly this wasn't something Atobe would have thought of on his own, but who was Atobe to reject such a splendid idea when it presented itself. Why, he felt more relaxed already, even with one of his biggest rivals sitting two feet away from him like an old friend.

"I'm a fair captain who rewards his team for good behavior," said Atobe, taking another sip of his drink. "You should try one of these, they're wonderful."

"Perhaps later." The breeze picked up Yukimura's hair, and with him so close Atobe knew that this guy was a force to be reckoned with. He had quite a few scars marring what could have been perfectly flawless skin. The ones from his surgery were a given, but those lining his upper back and down his forearm were rather disturbing. Just how much work had he invested into becoming the legend that he is now? Atobe would take great care in getting to know this guy, because he truly struck him as someone important. Perhaps even more important than Tezuka. He still needed a haircut, though.

"So," said Yukimura. "Why reward my team, as well? Think you'll dig up any interesting secrets?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, dear Seiichi."

Yukimura laughed, and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Surely he couldn't be more feminine-looking if he tried, but it was brilliant nonetheless. Atobe, too, knew first hand that beauty was a powerful thing. It was captivating, as well as deceptive. "Don't let Genichirou hear you calling me that."

"Ahn, so that's his weakness, huh?" said Atobe, trying and failing to make the other captain blush. Yukimura was as resilient as a steel wall, and last he checked words didn't tear steel down. Atobe would have to do better than that.

"Well, I'm in the mood for some swimming. I'll take as much out of this day as you will, dear Keigo." He stood and stretched out his muscles, giving Atobe a fabulous view of more scars past. That was a declaration of war if Atobe had ever seen one, and he'd be happy to comply.

"Please do. I want your team at their best when we face one another at the Nationals," said Atobe, extending his hand to Yukimura. The two of them shook on it, and their pact was set.

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was done as a pinch-hit one shot for a fic exchange comm. It will not be updated, and it will not have a sequel, so I hope you enjoyed it as is. :)


End file.
